


A Bloody Sickness

by emotionallyunstablefangirl



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, M/M, Sex, first fic, im new!, im not sorry, is that all?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionallyunstablefangirl/pseuds/emotionallyunstablefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my friend had me write this for her. its my first fic and yeah.... woop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Sickness

Peter hadn't wanted anything like this to happen, Roman knew that he'd loved Letha and the baby she carried inside her swollen belly but when she died..... He didn't take it too well. Roman knew he was drinking, trying to dull the pain. He was in agony as well but hid it, he needed to be strong for this man. His only friend. The one he'd loved since the moment he saw him being kind to his now-missing sister, the only other who could hold his heart in their hand that he could trust not to make it shatter.

Of course he sort of hated Peter for sleeping-no, loving-his cousin...the one he impregnated! How could he forgive this betrayal? But of course it was his passion and now growing heart that made Roman forgive him, to try to make him feel better.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea though, going to Peter while he was drunk and high at the local bar he used to frequent-before all the crazy shit-but he didn't want anything bad happening to his love. So he went. And god did Peter look like shit...a beautiful, heartbreaking, painful, gorgeous shit.  
And in that moment, seeing Peter dancing to the low music is a disgusting bar and with whiskey on his breath, Roman just couldn't help himself. He wanted to touch and taste and bite that tantalizing skin just below his ear, that one spot he could never take his eyes off of.... so Roman lunged forward, not caring who saw, because fuck them! He had money, and power, he OWNED these people. And if he owned them, he owned Peter. He could take what he wanted. So he pressed his lush lips against Peter's and he took. Everything he wanted, he was gunna get it.

Peter didn't fight, he even seemed to kiss him back and ENJOY It. He stumbled along with Roman as Roman lead him outside and into the back alley beside the bar. God, did Roman know it was wrong but he would get this, and he just hoped Peter was too drunk to remember his assault tomorrow morning... But that didn't matter right now, as he undid Peter's jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking the half-hard erection to full length. Roman looked down at the dick of his first love, gasping, he couldn't help but fall to his knees and suck him off... When Peter groaned above him, he got a bit excited, accidentally grabbing his thighs too hard, scratching and drawing blood...when he opened his eyes and saw it, he HAD to taste it. The urge was so strong. And it WAS something he usually did when he fucked so he drew his mouth off Peter's erection and sucked on the shallow wounds he'd made. The taste, god he loved it. He couldn't get enough but he wanted more than just Peter and his blood, he wanted to take him all night. Maybe every night...for the rest of his life.

He knew it wouldn't ever happen but he could have this moment, this one thing that he would hold in his heart forever. Even if it was just sex. It was better than anything he had ever felt before. So he went back to that beautiful glistening cock and sucked the head, down down down and hard too, until Peter was shaking and moaning and taken apart...until he came in Roman's mouth with a shout, and Roman's name on his lips.

Roman tucked Peter away and straightened him up to go, they weren't done. But the rest is Peter's story to tell (not that he will).

**Author's Note:**

> um, dont be mean but feedback please?<3


End file.
